


七百六十九个Damon

by vapourbug



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapourbug/pseuds/vapourbug
Summary: 他总是这样，像一个十二岁的男孩，难以管教、自以为是、任性固执，但却不公平地拥有让人无法不去喜爱、去疼爱他的魔力。





	七百六十九个Damon

**Author's Note:**

> 是一辆几米邦车，写到后来全是胡言乱语。  
> 对不起我实在是太想搞邦了，我有罪。
> 
> 是几米视角的第一人称。

**

 

他总是这样，像一个十二岁的男孩，难以管教、自以为是、任性固执，但却不公平地拥有让人无法不去喜爱、去疼爱他的魔力。

现在他背对着我，带着刚结束演唱会的疲惫身躯，汗湿的衬衫已经被晚风吹干了些许，但仍然恶心地黏在他的漂亮脊背上。他大咧咧地坐在已经被他压出一个凹陷的沙发靠背上，穿着马丁靴的脚毫不客气地踩着坐垫；我是不是应该提醒一下他，他总有一天也会躺在或者坐在那上面？

他的手里抱着吉他，是那把黑色的缺角Fender——他从来不在公众面前用的那一把吉他。我问过他原因。但当时他只是摇摇头，咧嘴露出那种讨人厌的困倦笑容，然后亲吻我的双唇。最后那发展成为了一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。

我不知道我还会喜欢他多久，就像我也不知道我为什么会喜欢上他这个混蛋；就像先前几行的描述里你能看出来的那样，他是个烦人的傻逼，我不知道我还能忽视这点地喜欢他多久。但是他是那么迷人，脆弱，敏感……没有人能不爱这样的邪恶天使。特别是当他们在床上总是那么美好的情况下。

我捏住他的肩膀，手下湿漉漉的触感绝对说不上好。他的肩膀捏起来永远那么瘦小，就像在那下头只有两根被放错位置的鸡骨头。 他扭过头，那双水蓝色的眼睛盯着我，睫毛和眉毛就和他的金色刘海一样湿漉漉的。他的脸颊还因为演唱会上的蹦蹦跳跳而泛着红，让他看起来甚至有点可怜兮兮；同时我病态地从中感受到了一丝情色。

我俯身亲吻他的双唇，然后撩了一把他的头发；呃，那可真的有一点恶心。他的头发从里到外都湿透了，我怀疑我甚至可以从那里拧出水来。

他注意到了我脸上露出的嫌恶表情，于是像个恶作剧得逞的孩子一样快乐。他又露出那种我讨厌的困倦笑容，然后扭回头，把他那只红彤彤的耳朵摆在我面前。他用拨片在琴弦上扫出即兴的旋律，但显然心思并没有真正放在这上头。

我从他身后拍了一把他的大腿，“从沙发背上滚下去，”我对他说，“不然我就把你扔出这个公寓。”我是认真的，我会的。任你再喜欢一个人，也不可能容许他们把鞋底带着各种呕吐物和泼洒饮料的鞋踩在你的沙发上。我已经忍了太久他的脏衬衫和脏内裤，而这双鞋很可能会成为压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

他用古怪的音调哼哼了两声，然后顺着靠背滑了下去，一屁股坐在了刚才他的鞋踩着的地方。

“有没有人和你说过，你的卫生习惯差得吓人。”我在他身边坐下，然后把他的吉他从他手中夺走。他知道我不会心疼这把吉他，即使在抢夺途中琴弦甚至琴颈断了我连眼睛都不会眨。所以他就像那个在国王面前拉扯婴儿的母亲一样，只能无可奈何地放手。

他翻了我一个白眼，然后抱起自己的双臂。“没有。”他的语气肯定的就像真是这么一回事一样。

“Damon。”

我瞪着他，而他也瞪着我。但很快他的表情突然软了下来，然后他移开自己的视线。

“……好吧，”他投降般地摇了摇头，然后恶狠狠地瞪了我一眼，“Dave说过。”

“Damon？”

“好吧！Graham也说过，”他这一次翻了一个更大的白眼，“但他有什么资格说我？他自己也天天啃指甲。我敢保证那更不卫生。”

“至少他没有影响到别人。”我不赞同地回答道。然后我转移了话题；依我对他的了解，还是不要在这个话题上花费更多时间为好——因为这不仅可能会让他等会儿变得难搞起来，而且完全不会有任何实质性作用。“说到这个，你怎么直接回来了？”

“不然呢？难道我要在街头露宿到凌晨三点才能回来吗？”显然手头上没有东西给玩让他心烦意乱。他把脚踢上桌子，同时无意扫下了几张我的原稿。我发誓我有一天真的会杀了他。“Jamie，我付了这个公寓一半的房租。”

“准确来说是百分之四十三点六九。”我弯腰把地上的原稿捡起来——Damon在我这么做的时候翻了一个句大白眼，像是在说“真的吗？Jamie？”——然后重新拍回他架在桌子上的脚边。“你们不一般都有派对吗？我以为你今晚会和哪个女孩睡在一起。”

一个奸诈的笑容从他脸上闪过。“噢？Jamie？我没有听错吧？你在吃醋吗？”他让自己摆出一副虚伪的疼痛表情，然后用平板的语气说道，“噢，我们的甜心小Jamie在吃醋了……噢噢，太可怜了——”

我打断了他的挖苦；我将他推倒在沙发上，然后把他湿漉漉的衬衫推到他的胸口上；这不是一件难事，鉴于他正嘲讽我嘲讽得有多开心以及他的衬衫宽松得有多不合常理。

他因为毫无防备地被推倒而下意识抬手抱住了我的脖子。在他意识到这一点的时候，他就像触了电一样地松开了自己的手臂，脸颊在同一刻变得更红了一些。

“操！Jamie！”他不满地喊道，同时抬起膝盖用力撞了一下我的腰侧。我因为疼痛瑟缩了一下，但没有因此给他溜走的机会；不过我也很怀疑他会不会有这个念头。

“你真的不知道你有多讨人厌，对吧？”我低头咬住他的下唇，然后吻住他，用我的舌头去阻止他的舌头进一步做出更讨人厌的事。他被我堵住了嘴，没办法再发出任何有实质意义的话语。但显然即使是这样，他也仍然要发出一点声音以彰显自己的存在；他从喉间发出做作的呻吟，用舌尖舔舐着我的上颚。于是我掐住他的脖子，然后抽开自己的双唇。

“别怪里怪气的，”我瞪着他，在他漫不经心地挑了一下眉后才松开掐着他的手。他的模样就像是刚才被压住咽喉的人是我而不是他自己。

“我以为你喜欢这样，”他用右手撑起自己的上半身，再次对我露出那种让人厌烦的笑容。他的睫毛低垂着，在来自天花板的灯光下在下眼睑印上了浅淡且杂乱的阴影。他总是知道怎么让自己看起来诱人得不行；他总有一天会将这一点变成一样武器，用来俘虏全世界的心智。“我只是在试着让你开心。”

我翻了他一个白眼。他露出了更为开心的笑容，然后抬手扯了扯我手臂上的布料。“来吧，来操我。”

我盯着他的双眼，一个坏心眼的念头窜上了我的大脑。这个家伙总是掌控着一切。他在乐队里掌控歌曲的创作，在舞台上掌控粉丝的尖叫与视线，在这里又总能掌控一场性爱的开始与结束——他是那种，一旦在半途感到无聊或是灵感突现时，会直接踹开身上的人并直接用手简单地解决一切的混蛋。我总得让他明白一下无法控制一切的感受。

“你有没有想过，”我故作冷漠地顿了顿，“也许我今晚不想操你。”说完后，我松开了他，然后转身径直走向了在一旁的工作台。

我利落地在工作台前坐下，翘起右腿以遮挡我已经有些半勃的分身。我不知道我为什么要以让自己受苦作为代价来戏弄这个家伙；我甚至不清楚他是不是会就此耸耸肩罢休，然后直接走进浴室为自己来一场温暖且漫长的手活。也许我只是看不惯他。

但好在今天是我的幸运日。

尽管我努力让自己的视线锁定在画纸上，右手也尽职地在纸上的空白处胡乱画上我清楚毫无用处的涂鸦，但我仍然能够感受到Damon的视线此时正不解且有些恼怒挫败地落在我的侧脸上；那几乎就要在我的脸颊上灼烧出一个血淋淋的洞。

但我很好地做到了让自己没有去看他。好哦，为我自己鼓掌。

“搞什么？Jamie？”当Damon开口的时候，我就知道我的感觉是对的了。他听起来挫败又恼怒，有一种你被拒绝给予一样极度渴望的东西时会用来掩盖失望的愤怒。

“我说，”我瞥了他一眼；他的双眼大睁着，表情让我摸不清他接下来会对我做出什么。“也许我今晚不想操你。你知道的，Damon，我不是一定要每晚都做爱的。”

他没有再说任何东西了。有那么一瞬间，我以为他是放弃了。

但紧接着，我听到了他从沙发上站起来的声响。他迈着步子两三步走到了我的工作台旁，踏上地板的力度突然让我犹疑起自己是不是不应该开这样的一个玩笑；他听起来愤怒得不行。然后他俯视着我，像是正在酝酿些什么。嘿，也许我挑了个坏时间来整蛊他。

我努力让自己不要看向他。

然后他突然冒出了一声笑，但这个笑里却塞满了悲伤和恼火。

好的，好的，我知道了；我找错开玩笑的时机了，我懊悔地对自己想着。

今晚的Damon是一个悲伤又难搞的Damon。

“Jamie……”他低低地嘟囔了一声，右手五指搭上我的肩膀，然后猛地收紧了它们。

我扭头，盘算着瞪他一眼，然后是挽回面子式地对他做出故作高态的让步，接着我们仍然可以快乐地操在一块……但在我能那么做之前，他更加用力地摁住了我的肩膀，然后将我整个人连同座椅转了个方向，逼迫我笔直地面对着他。

我抬起头看向Damon，打算说些什么。我以为他会怒视我，又或者带着让人厌烦的傻笑；但在看到他的表情的时候，我再也没办法说出更多的话了。

他看起来像前所未有的破碎。

嘿……Jamie，我在心里嘲讽自己，你做了一个糟糕的时间选择。

这倒不是说Damon从未破碎过；作为一个拥有敌对热门乐队的摇滚明星，生活里充满着的名声和侮辱让他随时都可能变得破碎。他习惯用那种虚伪的笑容来应对这一切带来的伤害。在这件事上他非常有经验。他能够露出那种连眼睛都充满足以盖过在那之下的所有悲伤痛苦和疲倦的笑意的笑容，让人几乎疑惑起他是否真的对这些伤害都毫不在意。

他只是演技太好了，作为一个从小就不断练习的可怜蛋。

我犹豫着，考虑着自己是否开口说点什么。

人们会用很多词来形容Damon，伟大，领导，恼人，混蛋，臭傻逼，娘炮，敏感，诱人——但好像只有很少很少——少得让人几乎可以忽视——的人会用脆弱来形容他。

也许脆弱不是一个合适的词，我在脑海里简短地为这一场小小的、不合时宜的思考做下一个结尾，也许破碎才是。

他就像一个充满了伤痕的老玩具，裂痕和时间的磨损在他身上留下了无法忽视的伤痕，但他仍然有办法让自己在脸上挂上不变幸福笑容。

可作为一个被扔摔甚至拆解了太多次老玩具， **他也太漂亮了** 。

我能感受到我胯间的勃起变得更难以忍受了一分。

这事真的很可怕。你知道他很难过——今晚一定发生什么了——但这样的悲伤和破碎却会让人燃起进一步破坏他的罪恶念头。

这是一件很复杂的事——但我相信你一定会理解。

他低垂着脸，湿漉漉的刘海在他额前疲倦地垂下。他半睁着双眼，那双蓝眼睛看着我的双眼。他没有费劲让自己摆出一个笑容；尽管他的基因让他拥有了一个卷翘的嘴角，但此时它并没能让他看起来快乐哪怕一点。

他咬着下唇，张口像是想说些什么，但最终只有一声寂静得以溜出。他又重新闭上嘴，连同着他的双眼。然后他皱起眉头，对我疲惫地摇了摇头。

“那你忙吧。”最后他移开了自己的视线，同时松开了压在我肩头的手。

哦，成了。今晚我难得地当了我们两个人之间更混蛋的那一个。我只是想开个玩笑。

在Damon转身离开之前，我连忙伸手抓住了他的手腕。他垂着五指，重新将视线放回了我的身上； **疲惫又悲伤** 。

“你还好吗？”我问。

他没有说话，只是看着我，然后慢吞吞地摇了摇头。“我好累，Jamie，我真的好累，”他举起右手，用力地按住了自己的左胸膛。他又变成了戏剧女王。“真的好累。”他对着我瞪大了双眼。

我犹豫了一刻，然后站起身来，扯了扯Damon的手腕，把他揽到了自己怀里。我拍了拍他的后颈以示一种粗糙的安慰。过了那么几秒，他松下了紧绷的肌肉，然后把汗湿的额头贴上了我的肩膀；我习惯性地想要讥讽一句他湿漉漉的头发沾湿了我的肩膀，但最终我还是决定闭好自己的嘴。

今晚一定是发生了什么。但也许我永远都不会知道。

过了一阵子，他侧过头，伸出舌头舔了一下我的耳廓。他的语气听起来和往常无异，但却带了些不知因何而起的嘶哑；他在我耳边低喃：“操我。”

你很难相信你可以在悲伤的同时感受到足以燃烧尽你的五脏六腑的性欲。

于是我把手指探进他的发丝间，逆着捋了他的头发两下。

 

**

 

他在我真正走到床边之前便直接把我拉到他身上，然后十分迅速地用双腿环上了我的腰，强势地将我压向他。他疯狂地和我接吻，用舌头舔遍我口中的每一寸。我几乎喘不上气。

我不得不拍拍他的手臂，然后拨开了他额前的刘海，试图让他冷静一点。“等等，Damon，”我得以在这个癫狂的吻中捉住了一个发声的机会，“别那么急，”我喘了一口气，“我不会走的。”

他笔直地看向我，像是没办法确认自己是否应该相信我的话。但最终——谢天谢地——他终于决定停下疯狂地让自己的嘴贴上我的嘴的尝试，转而用挂在我脖子上的双手揪着我的发尾，同时双眼湿漉漉地看着我。我感觉我的下身更加拼命地疼痛了起来。

我在他的额头上落下一个亲吻，而他在我这么做的时候有些近乎可爱地紧紧闭起了双眼—— **可爱** 。这样的一个词竟然能用来形容Damon这样的一个傻逼。连我自己都不得不为此惊讶。

“来吧，”我伸出拇指摸了摸他的左眉，然后在他半阖双眼的注视下将他的衬衫解开。我俯下身亲吻他的胸膛，腹部，以及小腹，同时享受着当我这么做时，Damon发出的那些不自觉又微小诱人的颤抖。然后我拉开了他的裤链，隔着底裤的布料舔上了他阴茎。他喘了一口气，不自觉的抬高了下巴，放任一声细弱的呻吟从自己喉间溢出。

我伸出右手，揉着他底端的小球，伸出舌尖舔舐着他已经急躁地探出了内裤边沿的、有点儿湿漉漉的头部，同时用左手捏住了他已经开始无意识地轻微挺动的腰部。他浅浅地呻吟着，双手揪着我的头发，高仰的下巴下是颤抖般地上下滑动的喉结。我忍不住松开他的下身，然后探身吻上他的喉结。

Damon发出了类似于噎住的声音，然后他低下头，垂眼看向我。接着他努力支起了上半身，轻飘飘地往我的双唇上贴了一个吻。

他今晚会是一个难搞又需要呵护的脆弱漂亮男孩。我再一次意识到这一点。

我一边这样想着，一边重新矮回身子，然后扯下了他的内裤。就在我亲吻他的喉结的短短几秒里，Damon就已经硬得不行了。他的阴茎在我这么做的时候用非常强势且不可抗拒的姿态弹了出来，带着要命的诱惑力挺立在空气里。他的阴茎就和他那张该死的脸蛋一样漂亮，让人不禁想要责骂造物主的偏心；你怎么能让一个人在拥有一张这样漂亮的脸蛋的同时还拥有一根同样漂亮的老二呢？

想到这里我忍不住抬眼戏谑地瞥了他一眼，而他则是用带着些许恼羞成怒的意味的眼神瞪回了我。

但今晚我决定当一个大度的人。所以我没有计较他的眼神，只是非常、非常、非常友善且体贴地直接给了小Damon一个深喉。Damon搭在床单上的手在我用喉咙深处环住他的头部并用舌头包覆住他的阴茎柱身时瞬间收紧成了一个拳头，彻底揪起了周遭的布料。我有点开心地用搭在他腰腹上的拇指在那儿划了两个圈。我被讨好了，我必须这么说。

我带着被讨好后的好心情更为卖力地吞吐起他的阴茎。Damon的喘息越发沉重且短促起来，并且毫不掩饰自己的呻吟，带着一种自暴自弃式的高昂。

他实在是——我在心里叹了一口气。我放弃了更多的思考，转而用手握住他的柱身，用舌头舔上他顶端的小口，在那周围打着转，舔去不断冒出的前液。

Damon开始无意识地往我的嘴里挺动自己，双眼紧闭着，痛苦和欢愉在他的脸上杂糅起来，铸造了一种能够让所有人在一秒内达到高潮的色情。

我摊平了舌头，努力放松了自己的喉咙，然后放任这个漂亮男孩操起我的嘴。Damon一边操着我的嘴，一边从鼻尖哼出了某种受伤小动物也会发出的声音。那实在是， **太可爱了** 。尽管我绝对抵抗用这样的词来形容Damon，但在这种时候，你真的很难找到第二个像它一样适合用来形容此时的Damon的词语。

他揪着我的头发的手指收紧了，顶撞的速度几乎要让我喘不上气来。于是我忍不住咳嗽起来。大概是随之带来的颤抖的缘故，Damon的手指在一瞬间彻底握成了拳；他从喉间吐出一声粗重的喘息，然后压下下巴，咬住了自己的下唇，眉头紧皱着，彻彻底底沉浸到了高潮带来的快感里。

在他仍然没有意识的时候，我吐出他的阴茎，然后将嘴里的精液吐到手中——不是说我喜欢这么干，只是这次轮到Damon去买润滑液了，而这个傻逼到现在也没有完成这样简单的一件事——我用它们沾湿自己的手指，然后按揉起Damon的括约肌。

我的下身几乎硬得发疼了；其实我完全没有必要这么干，这家伙昨天才刚和我干了一炮，即使我现在直接操进他的身体里，他也是能够承受的。我几乎有点动摇地想着。

但也许我不想再给他添加更多的伤害了。至少是今晚。我已经决定要对他温柔一点了的。至少是今晚。

在我将第一根手指探进穴口里的时候，Damon的声音突然从上方落了下来：“你是在用我的精液吗？”他的语气听起来就像是他正在说“你正在用我的刀切这块牛肉吗？”。有时候我真希望他能多少有点羞耻心。

我还没发现这家伙已经恢复过来了。于是我瞥了他一眼，决定让自己的眼神里带多点安抚的意思而不是恼怒；尽管我确信我拥有恼怒的理由。“我不能什么都不用就直接操你吧？”

Damon在听到我的话之后低低地笑了一声，但这个笑声却少见地让人并不想揍他。就像是他真的被逗乐了。这是那种你会产生一种自己永远地爱上了他的错误想法的时刻。这种时候的Damon往往比起那些犯贱的、受伤的、可怜兮兮又破碎的Damon要更让人心碎。你会忍不住想，这是他卸下一切伪装后少有的、单纯快乐的模样。这是 **Damon** 。

“润滑剂在我裤子口袋里，”他不屑地说着，同时仍然笑着，“你不会以为我让你操我却没买润滑剂吧？”然后他抬脚轻轻踢了踢我的腰，催促我赶紧去抓起他那条牛仔裤。

我看着他，冲动涌上了我的五脏六腑。于是我捉起他的脚踝，在他的膝盖上落下一个吻，然后用双唇贴着那里的皮肤，小声地低喃了一句“操你”。

Damon顿住了，没有像往常一样漫不经心地再骂回来。我抬起头看向他，在看到他泛红的脸颊后仍然小小的吃了一惊。他皱着眉头，嘴角努力撇出了一种不开心的弧度，能够看出来他是真的尽了全力地想掩饰自己的害羞。然后他嘟囔了一句什么话。

“你说什么？”我问。

他的脸颊变得更红了。我还不知道他还会有为自己即将说出的话而害羞的时候。“那就来操我啊。”

我傻笑起来，然后捏了一把他的屁股。接着我飞快地伸手扯过地板上的牛仔裤，努力在我自己发疼的阴茎的干扰下寻找着那个该死的润滑剂。

就在我即将把润滑剂挤上我的手指的时候，一个绝妙的想法在我的头脑里闪现了出来。

于是我合上润滑剂的盖子，把它放在了一旁，在Damon向我投来不解的眼神时抓住了他的大腿，然后将他的下身彻底抬了起来。他的阴茎顶端现在结结实实地抵着他自己的肚脐，红得就像他此刻反应过来我想做什么的脸颊。

“操，Jamie，”他听起来像是已经不清楚自己在说什么了。也许他已经跌进了由幻想带来的性愉快里。

我笑了起来，然后用舌头舔上他那粉嫩的、和他的阴茎以及他的相媲美的入口；操，造物主啊。他将舌头拖拽过那整一片，甚至顺便照顾了一下他那两颗小球。然后我重新将舌头的注意力放回他的后穴，借着唾沫的润滑非常顺利地伸进了他的体内。我用舌尖按压着他的内壁，而他则是享受地用鼻腔哼着，同时伸出手，抓住了自己的阴茎，然后漫不经心地拉扯起来。

随后我抽出舌头，这才拿过一旁的润滑剂挤上我的手指，然后直接用两根手指替代了它。我一边抽插着，一边轻车熟路地压上了他的前列腺，在他溢出一声呻吟的时候咬了一口他的大腿。

我下身的感觉告诉我我不该继续折磨自己了。于是我果断地伸入了第三根手指，强迫自己尽力耐心地再扩张上了一小阵子后，我抽出了自己的手指，然后习惯性地拍了拍Damon的屁股，示意他翻过身来。

但Damon却突然顿住了，像某卷卡壳了的电影录像带。他皱着眉看了我一眼，然后移开了自己的视线。接着他重新把视线放回我的脸上，然后开口：“就这样操。”

我用了几秒才反应过来这是为什么。

合情合理地说，这并不是能让他最快乐的体位——但好吧，你看，毕竟他有时候就是需要这样的注意力。也许比起单纯的性快感，他今晚想索取的东西要更多。

所以我只好伸出手，轻轻地把他的脸转向我，然后附身亲吻他的颧骨和唇角。

“没问题，”我说。

他今晚可能就是比平时更需要注视和关心。

和Damon做爱有时候很麻烦。的确，大多数时候你可以什么都不考虑地和他做爱，两人从对方那获取自己需要的快感，就像一对很好的拍档。但偶尔，也会有像现在这样的情况；你不仅仅要做爱，你还得关心你正在操的这个人正在想什么。这不单单只是一个你在酒吧里随便就能找到的洞；这是一个人，一个脆弱又敏感的人，一个破碎的Damon。

他垂着自己的双眼，像是在思考什么。我看着他，以为他会再说些什么。

但他只是突然用膝盖顶了一下我的腰——那真的很痛，要我说的话——小声地敦促道：“你到底是要操我还是怎样？我能感觉到润滑剂在变干了，傻逼。”

于是我翻了他一个白眼，用最后的自制力抓过一旁的安全套，然后将我自己早已经尖叫着要求操进什么地方的阴茎抵上了他的穴口，开始缓慢地挺进他的身体。

Damon在我缓慢地插入他的时候眯着双眼，呼吸粗重得让人没办法忽视它们在空气里发出的声音。在推入到一半的时候，我开始缓慢地抽插起来，坏心眼地确保每一次摩擦都能准确地蹭过对的地方；这是我的老把戏了。如果你能让Damon在一场性爱的最开始就因为愉悦而失去大半的理智，那么你就能得到一个更为色情的Damon。

他最终在我这么做到第三次的时候没有忍住高昂的呻吟。就像是某种秘密的暗号；在这一声之后，他再也无需掩盖自己呻吟，而是尽自己所能地向身上的人——也就是我了——展现自己的快乐。我低头亲吻他的双唇，而他顺势抬起了手，压着我的脖子不让我离开。我也乐于遵从他这样小小的操控。要知道我们一开始为了谁在上头争论了很久；这场争论最终在Damon发现被操会更爽且更轻松一点后终于得以结束。

“但我还是要在你上面，”他当时瞪着双眼，非常坚定地说道。他的控制欲真的很可怕。

想到这里，我忍不住在这个吻的空隙里笑了起来。

“你在笑什么？”Damon皱起眉头，显然有点不悦。我用力地挺进了一下，最终让自己的阴茎彻底埋进了他的体内，感受着他炙热的温度和疯狂的脉搏。

“只是想到了你做过的傻逼事。”我对他露出傻笑，然后咬了一口他的耳廓，在他能够反驳之前便开始用力地抽插起来。

他一开始还能和我顶嘴几句，但到最后他只能发出那种仿佛跟不上节奏、下一秒就会窒息而死的喘息和咒骂。

我用力地挺动着我的胯部，双唇游走在他的脖颈和胸膛间，在那上头留下泛红的印记。很快我们谁都没能有办法说出任何有实质意义的语句了；毫无意义的咒骂和湿濡的肉体拍打声彻底替代了空气中的每一个白噪音。

我能听到耳边有逐渐高昂且短促的呻吟和喘息，但我说不好那是我发出的还是Damon发出的。不过这也并不重要了。我加快了自己的速度，用双手钳制住Damon的腰好让他不要在抽插里被顶得撞上床头。

Damon积极地迎合着我的动作，像是巴不得把我底端的两个球都塞进自己的屁股里。他用双臂环着我的脖子，强迫我和他接吻，即使一切比起吻更像是彼此上伤害的牙齿大战；我的嘴唇被磕出了血，而他也差不多。但他仍然像感受不到疼痛一样地舔吻我的双唇，因为快感而皱着双眉，用那双湿漉漉的眼睛寻找着我的视线。

“用力点，”他嘶哑地低喃，然后亲吻我的颧骨和眼睑。

我喜欢这种感觉，当我能肆意触碰他的每一寸肌时、他像沙漠里的旅人渴求清水一样渴求我的阴茎时、当我的耳边只能听到淫乱湿润的拍打声时、当黑洞吞噬他那双漂亮眼睛里的斑斓花纹时、当你知道他正因为性而快乐着，就像你自己也是的那样时——我愿意付出一切来留住这样的时刻。

我能感受到他的肠壁正在收紧，挤压着我深埋在他体内阴茎；他的手指更加癫狂地摩擦起自己在空气中抽动的老二，仰着脖子，让一声声呻吟从他齿间滚落。所以我知道他快到了。

于是我再一次坏心眼地空出一只手，然后贴着自己滚烫且湿润的阴茎将一根手指挤进了他的体内。

他显然注意到了；他皱起眉头，像是有点吃痛。他抬起自己原本紧阖的眼皮，短暂地瞥了我一眼，然后重新闭上了它。他什么都没说，只是任由喘息的呻吟继续跌出，也许是因为疼痛又或是快感又或是单纯的报复地用脚跟踢了一下我的背。

我在他体内勾了勾手指，最终决定停下这个小恶作剧，抽出了它，然后抬起他的下半身，开始最后的冲刺。在某次用力的插入后，Damon用力地将十指拖过了我的肩膀，然后彻底陷入了那种能抵过一切的快乐。他射出的精液染上了他自己的腹部和我的腹部，然后便只顾自地去享受起了他的小天堂。

我压下身子，在几次用力地抽插后，也终于迎来了属于我的、席卷了整个大脑的愉悦空白。

对于今晚我希望对Damon这个混球好一点的愿望来说，我的意识归位的速度可以说得上是善解人意了。当我能够重新辨认眼前的景象时，Damon仍然在我怀里闭着双眼，看起来全然对周遭毫无察觉。于是我从他身上移开，侧躺到了他的身边，将他圈到了我的怀里，等待着什么时候他才从漫长的空白里脱身。

但在我安静地等待了好一会儿，我突然意识到事情有点不对劲。

我轻轻地晃了晃他的脑袋，然后小声地喊了他的名字。可他毫无反应，只有安稳且均匀地呼吸沉默地答复着我的问话。

最后我终于意识到，他已经睡着了。

这让我忍不住难以置信地摇了摇头。

“搞什么？Damon？”我有点烦躁地对他低喃了起来。

他理所当然地没有回答我，只是非常可爱地——再一次，这个词——闭着双眼，眉头舒展着，睫毛仿佛时因为不安稳的睡眠而轻轻颤抖着。

我盯着他的鼻尖看了有一会儿，手指捋着他额前重新被汗水打湿的刘海，最终在他的额头上落了一个吻。

他今晚大概真的很累。我有些走神地想着。但他会好好的。

 

**

 

见鬼的是，我竟然完全没办法入睡。

Damon在我怀里平缓地呼吸着，显然睡得非常踏实；不是说我希望他睡得不安稳，但对于失眠的我来说，他实在是太残忍了。

无事可做的我只好捋着他额前已经干了的刘海，然后非常无聊地抚摸起他完全就没有腹肌的平坦腹部。

他怎么能在完全没有普世观念下能够增添魅力的腹肌的情况下还那么诱人？很好，我心想，我为自己找到了一个思考的话题。

但很快这个问题也变得乏味了起来。

于是这时我想到了另外一个更值得思考的问题。

“你今晚到底有什么问题？”我的声音在夜间的寂静里显得大声得有点吓人。

他没有回答我，理所当然地。

“你今晚为什么这么难搞？”我虚着声音询问，然后突然感觉自己傻得不行。这又不是电视剧，我在心里嘲笑自己，他不会突然醒来回答你的问题的，Jamie。

而Damon也的确只是安静地呼吸着，深陷于自己的睡眠中，并成为了一个很少人能这样仔细观察的Damon。

也许总有一天我会从他那问出答案的；也可能不会。但这都不重要。

他到底还是一个敏感的小男孩，会受伤、会难过；但毕竟活着这件事就是不断地受伤再痊愈。所以只要他还会痊愈，那就不是什么大问题。

我把下巴压上他的头顶——他在睡梦中有些不适地动了动脑袋——近乎庆幸地感受着困意缓慢地席卷而来，并最终将我拖下了一个有七百六十九个让人厌烦的Damon的梦境里。

  


-end-


End file.
